harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regis (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "I'm Regis, president of a mining company! If you find a good place for ore, let me know. I'll be counting on you!" Male *'Morning:' "Oh, it's you, player. What do you want?" *'Afternoon:' "A superior person must wear the finest apparel. Like me!" *'Evening:' "Hmmm... Night already... I was so busy, I didn't notice. Bwahah!" Female *'Morning:' "That's the spirit, wanting to meet me so early in the morning!" *'Afternoon:' "Oh.... ____. I didn't see you." *'Evening:' "Bwahahaha! I am quite busy both day and night." 'Chat' *'In kitchen at his mansion:' "Isn't this a great kitchen? A chef of my caliber must have the finest equipment!" *'Summer:' "Hmm.. It's too hot... It is quite unbearable on this island during the summer.." *'Winter:' "Shipping out the ore found here will be good business." *'After a typhoon:' "Drat! Yesterday was an utter waste..." *'After a blizzard:' "Drat! That blasted snow kept me from my work..." *'Gives you the Sun Stone:' "Oh, I found this stone the other day. Weren't you looking for these, ____? Take it as a token of my appreciation." *'When shown your dog:' "Get it any closer, and I'll take no responsibility for my actions!" *'When shown your cat:' "Hmmm... What a fine coat of fur." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Do you intend to propose to someone? I wish you well." *'Giving a birthday gift: '"Here, ____. Allow me the honor. After all, it is your birthday." *'After you are married:' "How is it with your husband? Not poor, I hope. That would be quite regrettable." At Volcano Island: *"I'm quite impressed to see you here! This is my home away from home, if you will!" *'Fall: '"Ahahahah! I may be the president, but on-site visits are imperative!" *"Indeed, I was right! This island will make my company quite a profit!" 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "This ore looks like it has some value. I'll take it." *'Liked:' "Not too shabby. I'll take it." *'Neutral:' "I'll take it." *'Hated:' "Oh, how I pity you. I'll take it. But just this once!" *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day: '"O-ho! Is that for me? This is quite nice." *'Declines gift:' "Ahem. I have no need for this. Take it home with you." 'Heart Lines' Male *"This apparel here was made specially for me." *'10 Hearts:' "I do quite enjoy our visits. Stop by whenever you're bored with farming." Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "My domecile is packed with valuables, so careful not to break anything!" *'3-4 Hearts:' "Even worthless-looking stones can be polished into valuable jewels." *'5 Hearts:' "It's my calling--nay, my duty-- to expand my company." *'6 Hearts:' "Sabrina is a wonderful daughter. However, I do worry she may be too modest." *'7 Hearts:' "Presidents must dress in a manner befitting their most high and noble rank." *'8-9 Hearts:' "As Sabrina grows older, she reminds me more and more of my wife who left me..." *'10 Hearts:' "What say you, _____? Why don't you work for me?" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival: *"Tell me, where do your culinary skills shine most, _____?" *"Well, we have a magnificent kitchen at our house, as you know." Fishing Festival: *"I'm rather fond of fishing. I'll surely win if I enter, so I shall stand aside." *'You enter and lose:' "What an embarrassing loss for you. You should practice fishing more often." Harvest Festival: *"No doubt I brought better ingredients than everybody!" *'High quality ingredients used:' "Hm, this tastes quite good. May I have another helping?" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "Dig in, ___. Have at my share." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "No one seems well... Are you all right....?" Snow Festival: *"Are you cold? Thanks to my cape here, I feel grand!" *'5 Hearts (or less): '"I'd rather stay clear of the snow and not subject myself to such cold!" *'6 Hearts (or more):' "You're quite brave for asking me. Very well, I shall take care of it!" Mining Festival: *"I can't wait for you to win! Keep trying, ____." *'You win:' "That was a fantastic gem! Congratulations!" New Years Eve: *"Has it still not begun? I'm getting hungry." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes